The Leather Gargoyle
by Gemini Sister
Summary: It is the Annual Reunion of Death Eaters. Severus Snape has been ordered to attend. He does but under duress and leaves as soon as he can. But in the meantime has a very unexpected encounter with a Temptress.


The Leather Gargoyle

The plush surroundings did not impress Severus Snape as he leaned back in an elegant chair and sipped at the awful rot gut liquid that was portend to be top quality fire whiskey. He watched the company around him. He snorted inwardly. Bloody Malfoy and his queer tastes as a place for the annual reunion of Death eaters. The place was full of gold, red and other garish colours that hurt both Severus's eyes and taste. He hated parties of any form and this was the worst he could remember.

Scantily clad women danced around serving drinks or pawed at the male customers. Severus noticed some of the witches were sporting charms that disguised their true identity and probably their figures and faces from the old hags they probably were. He had shunned away from a blonde that had pawed at his frock coat and he had given her a quick boot in the arse and a dark glare and sent her on her way. He was sure the word would get around fast to leave the dark clad man alone.

The smoke and fumes of the company had given him a sore head and he wanted to leave. But Severus knew to leave after only 2 hours would get noticed. Instead he topped up his glass and cringed as he gulped down the alcohol and thanked Merlin he had sense to cast a hangover charm before he headed out for the evening. He wanted to remain upright and not intoxicated, if possible , and to go home with his body, especially his stomach intact.

He needed to stretch his legs and wandered round the room till he headed through a door that he had been informed led to other delights and tastes of a sexual nature, if desired. The Leather Gargoyle was known to cater to all tastes be they vanilla or downright distasteful.

There was a particular booth that Severus noticed was very popular, he ventured over to look at the sign outside .

"Stimulate your Senses, Place part of your body through the various shaped holes and our tactile temptress will transport you to dizzying heights."

Severus had his curiosity peaked and poked his nose in. There were a row of cubicles in front of him and as he walked round he realised it was a hexagon shape with a door on each of its sides apart from one that was linked up to the main wall. Perhaps to let the Temptress in or out.

Looking about him he found he had to pay before entering the cubicle door. He inserted a few galleons and the door clicked open. He saw a row of unusual shaped closed openings. A magical scroll illuminated itself as the door clicked closed then locked behind him. It instructed him to select the desired shaped hole for the part of his anatomy he wished to be touched.

Severus smirked , there was a list of parts the holes equated too. He shook his head. There was even a hole for his arse to go through. The main ones for cock, cock and balls, arms, legs and even one for a mouth. But none for a whole head or larger part than a single part at a time.

Severus read the instructions and realised a panel would light up when it came to be his turn. Bloody hell, was he going to go through with this he wasn't sure. He did not wish any stranger be they male or female to touch his skin, he doubted the prettiest or youngest witch would be in the hidden area in front of the holes. Probably an ugly old wizard getting his rocks off at pretending to be a young temptress.

A sparkle of stars shone around him and the candle light flickered to announce it was his turn. His heart raced and he had to make up his mind which part he wanted to be touched if any. He swiftly readied his right hand, that would do and thrust on one of his black leather gloves. He could sanitise it later.

Severus chose the height for the hand hole and opened it to allow his hand to pass through. The room was pitch black through the hole and he tried to peer but realised his hand was in a tube before it appeared out inside the Temptresses area.

He could hear no noise or movements. He realised a spell had been cast to muffle sounds from both sides. He relaxed then almost immediately jumped as something touched his hand. Then caressed each of his digits in turn.

Much to his surprise his cock had stiffened after a few moments, as each digit was tenderly touched. What had caused his cock to pay attention was each digit being placed inside a tight warm passage. His mind reeled wondering where it could be. He shook himself swiftly and pushed himself up from his slouch against the wall. He was unsure if his digits were in a mouth or perhaps some place else?

Severus grinned openly at the bloody cheat through the barrier wall. His digits were not in a mouth and certainly not in any cunt . He had sensitive fingers and liked to protect them when out as he needed them to touch his ingredients for potions making. He recognised the heat giving properties of a certain sponge that was named rather vulgarly as the Devils Cunt.

His fingers were now being thrust first individually in side then in twos, then slowly increased to threes, with a slick moistness that he knew the sponge would provide if it had been previously soaked in water.

He laughed out loud, as his whole hand was fully encased in this tight grip that made his bones crack and most men would be climaxing by now but not he. He felt the thrum and whoosh of the moisture being released from the sponge as if in orgasm. The strange thing was his cock was still firm. Not fully erect but happy.

He was happy and as his hand was released it was whooshed back inside. His time was up and the candle lights flickered on and off within his booth.

"Well, that was an interesting experience."

Severus straightened his clothing after smelling his glove which had fake female odour that was imbedded into the water he assumed. He did a quick cleansing charm and his glove was back to its usual clean self. He ensured the coast was clear before he exited the Leather Gargoyles premises.

As Severus Snape apparated back to his home at Spinners End, he, if anyone was there to witness, was clearly smiling.

End.


End file.
